Medieval
by Call of the Tiger
Summary: A cliche medieval story, with a twist. My first PJO fanfic. Mortals AU. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Pandora. This is my first PJO fanfic, so cut me some slack! I am used to writing Warrior fanfics, so this is my first time writing with humans. This is AU, obviously. Mortals as well. I know this has been done to _death, _but reading fanfics like this, Luke is always the bad guy, so...he will be good, and he will live! All the PJO characters are royalty, none are servants or anything. I will be accepting OCs, as I will be placing my own OCs in this story.

Pairings: Percabeth, Thalico, Frazel, Jasper, either Leyna or Caleo (you choose), and Ravian (RachelxOctavian)

Form is at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Princess Annabeth sighed, and looked in the the mirror. She smoothed the front of her dress. She thought the dress was pretty, made of steel gray silk and trimmed with onyx beads. The only thing she didn't like about it was the lowcut bodice.

Agonizing about what to do, Annabeth had an idea. She went to her trunk and opened it, taking out a sewing box. Rummaging through it, she found some sheer white chiffon, steel gray silk thread and black silk cord. Taking off her dress, and slipping on a plain blue cotton gown, she cut the chiffon with her silver scissors. She threaded the needle, and got to work.

At least an hour later, she was done. The front of the lowcut bodice had chiffon inserted in it, covering up most of her cleavage. The black silk cord was laced through the bodice, a very pretty look. Annabeth smiled in satisfaction. Man, did those sewing lessons she took pay off. She took off her plain cotton gown and put back on her fancy gray silk dress. She walked to her vanity and sat down in her fancy upholstered chair. Taking a pretty silver brush with owls engraved on it, she brushed out her long blond princess curls. Twisting her hair into an efficient bun, she placed her tiara on her head.

A pretty maid with blond hair and green eyes rushed in. Annabeth turned her head to look at her.

"Do you need something Eira?" she asked. Eira shook her head.

"No, milady. But your parents wish to see you." Annabeth got up. "Alright." She walked through the hallways to the main room. She opened the doors and walked towards her mother, Queen Athena, and her father, King Fredrick. "Did you need something, mother, father?" Her parents just smiled, eyes dancing with amusement.

A very familiar voice sounded behind her. "Hey Annie, miss me?"

* * *

Who is the very familiar voice? Who knows, you might be surprised.

The chapter was very short, and it sucked, but again, CUT ME SOME SLACK!

Anyway, the amazing form you have been waiting for.

* * *

Princess/Queen Form

Kingdom:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Arriving Gown:

Ball Gown:

Evening Gown:

Dinner Gown:

Nightclothes:

Any other articles of clothing:

Other:

Appearance:

Family:

Romance?:

Absolutely anything else?:

* * *

Prince/King Form

Kingdom:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Clothes:

Nightclothes:

Any other articles of clothing:

Other:

Appearance:

Family:

Romance?:

Absolutely anything else?:

* * *

Servant Form

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Clothes:

Nightclothes:

Any other articles of clothing:

Other:

Appearance:

Family:

Romance?:

Absolutely anything else?:

Who do they serve?:

Alright, that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Wow, I never expected such an awesome response! Thanks so much. My line isn't working, so my A/N is in parentheses. Lots of people had questions, so I will answer them after this chapter! Again, thanks!)

*Third Person POV*

Annabeth spun around.

"Luke!" she squealed. She raced towards him. Luke picked her up and spun her around. "What are you doing here?" she asked, after Luke put her down.

"I'm just here to see my favorite Annie." he grinned. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Don't call me Annie." Athena coughed lightly. Annabeth jumped, forgetting that her parents were there. "Mother, Father, may I show Luke around?" Her parents pretended to think.

"I don't know, Annabeth. You do have your Latin with Vitellius..." Athena said. Annabeth groaned, thinking about the pudgy man that was always telling stories about his younger days. Athena laughed. "Alright then, Annabeth. You can go."

Annabeth beamed. "Oh, thank you, Mother!" She raced out of the throne room, dragging Luke along with her. Athena smiled fondly after her daughter and Fredrick chuckled.

"I feel sorry for Luke." Fredrick commented. In the training field, Annabeth was showing Luke the armory. Luke looked at all the swords, until a sword caught his eye. He picked it up. On one side, it was made of steel, and the other side was made of bronze. Annabeth looked at the sword. "Oh, that's Backbiter." Luke swung it experimentally.

"Pretty cool sword." he commented. "Yeah, it has a long history. It was-" Luke covered her mouth before she could continue. "Yeah Annie, please don't tell me." Annabeth looked miffed as he removed his hand.

"Fine then, but you will be missing an amazing tale." Luke sighed. "I think I'll live. So what's been going on lately?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, but answered anyway.

"We're having a ball soon. Tomorrow, all our guests will be coming. Like the king, queen, and prince of Atlantis, the king, queen, and princess and prince of Olympus, and-" her mouth was immediately covered again. "I just wanted to know what was happening, not who was coming." Luke said, and removed his hand again. "I should gag you. That way, you won't talk." he said.

Annabeth looked angry for a moment, but a sly smirk crossed her face. "How about a fight? If you win, I won't say anything. If I win, I get to talk all day." Luke grinned and shook her hand. "Deal." Annabeth smiled. "I have to go get changed. See you in an hour."

An hour later, Annabeth came back, wearing a loose linen shirt, cotton pants, and boots, her sword hanging at her waist. "Alright then, Annie. Ready to lose?" Annabeth smirked. "Not really, just the opposite." Annabeth and Luke walked to the training field.

They faced each other, Luke grinning madly and Annabeth analyzing everything, forming a plan. Luke quickly started the fight with a twirl of his sword. He slashed at Annabeth, who ducked the blow. She retaliated with a slash of her own, and Luke wasn't so lucky. Well, his armor anyway. It had a huge dent in the front. They continued slashing and parrying at each other, until Annabeth tripped over a rock, and fell on her back.

Luke smirked. "Ah Annie, I win." he said, holding the tip of his blade to Annabeth's chest. Annabeth smiled. "Not yet." She kicked up into Luke's stomach, winding him. She quickly got up as he staggered, gasping for air. She swiftly swept his legs from under him, and he fell on his back. Annabeth grinned as she held the tip of her sword to Luke's throat. "I win." Luke sighed. "Well played Annie, well played."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He dusted off his clothes. "It's getting dark, we should head to the palace." Luke commented, looking at the sky. Annabeth nodded. "And guess what Luke? I get to talk the whole way there." She laughed, and Luke groaned. They set off for the palace, Annabeth chattering the entire time.

(A/N: Well, that's done. Now, to the questions.

Q: What do you mean by kingdom? Do we name our kingdoms?

A: Yes, you do name your kingdoms. But they have to be names, like Atlantis, Olympus, and Elysium, you can't pick names like Kingdom of the Spades or Kingdom of the Moon.

:

Q: Can I have a Greek god as my parent?

A: Yes, but I really would prefer if they were minor gods, thanks. They don't have to be minor gods, you can pick other names. Note: they are all mortal.

:

Q: How many OCs can I send?

A: A maximum of four.

:

Hope this answered all your questions.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Yes, I posted two chapters in one day. I really have nothing to do, so I figured, hey, what the heck? I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my first time writing in first person, so I hope you like. All of your OCs will be in this chapter.)

*Annabeth's POV*

I opened my eyes to bright sunshine. I yawned, and got out of my bed. I rang a bell, and a pretty dark-haired maid, Freya, rushed in.

"Yes, milady?" she asked, curtseying slightly.

"Freya, I need to get ready for our guests. Could you draw a bath with rosewater?" Freya bowed again. "Yes, milady, right away." She raced out of the room.

I walked to my wardrobe and opened it. I picked out a fancy sea blue gown embroidered with pale blue seashells, and trimmed with aquamarines and pearls. I hung it on the side of my dressing screen. I started to take off my nightgown when Freya came back, holding a large wooden bucket of hot water. She poured it into a huge metal tub, adding rosewater into the water. I stuck my toes into the water.

"Perfect temperature. Freya, you can go." Freya bowed once more, and walked out of the room. I continued undressing. I stepped into the tub, and sighed. After I was done with my shower, I put on my shift and rang for Freya. She walked back in. "What do you need, milady?" she inquired. "I need help dressing and getting ready." Freya nodded and walked towards me. She took my dress off of my screen.

I took it from her and stepped into the dress. I pulled it on, and Freya laced it up for me. I walked towards my dressing table and sat down. Opening my jewelry box, I took out a silver and pearl necklace with an aquamarine pendant I got from Luke for my birthday. I put it on. Freya very lightly powdered my face and stained my lips a coral color. She brushed my hair out, and expertly twisted it into a fancy updo, letting a few curls frame my face. She set my tiara in my hair. I stood up and put on sea blue slippers.

I turned to Freya. "That will be all." Freya smiled softly, and left my room. I walked out of my room, and met Luke down the hall. Luke looked me over, and grinned.

"Looking good, Annie." I shoved him. "Don't call me Annie!" Luke mockingly bowed. "Sorry, _Princess_ Annie." I groaned. "You are insufferable." Luke just grinned. "Yes I am."

"Shall we?" Luke asked, a charming smile on his face. I smiled in spite of myself, and said teasingly, "We shall." I looped my arm around his, and we headed to the courtyard, where my parents were waiting.

Ah, Annabeth, Luke. There you are. Our guests are arriving." Mother said. Sure enough, rows of carriages and men and women on horses were approaching.

The first carriage was large, and had the emblem of Tír Mór, a golden sun on it. The carriage stopped, as well as the entourage behind it. A man got off a horse, and opened the carriage door. A slender hand reached out, and the man took the hand, and led a princess out of the carriage. Her father came out next.

They were King Aulfric and Princess Sophia of Tír Mór.

King Aulfric was a rather portly man, with white hair, thick white facial hair, and dark eyes. He was wearing a purple doublet.

Princess Sophia was beautiful, with long, curly golden-brown hair, pretty blue eyes, pale skin, and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing an elegantly ornate pale golden gown that clung to her slender figure, a golden circlet, a golden necklace, and lots of jewels in her hair. She had a haughty expression, as if she was better than anyone else. I disliked her immediately.

They walked up to us, and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for inviting us." King Aulfric grunted. Sophia smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for having us." Princess Sophia said. She had a lovely voice. Her eyes were fixed on Luke, glinting with a predatory light. I made a mental note to watch her. Mother and Father dipped their heads. "Thank you for coming." The royals of Tír Mór walked up the steps. As Princess Sophia walked past us, she ran her fingers down Luke's arm and shot me a smug look. I gave her a glare.

The next carriage was huge, with a large dark blue lightning bolt, the symbol of Olympus. A footman opened the carriage door. A girl's foot stepped out. The footman reached into the carriage to take her hand, but she smacked his hand. He drew his hand back, and the princess stepped out. A prince stepped out, and so did a king. I could hear a woman's voice from inside the carriage.

"Just because my stepdaughter didn't want help, doesn't mean I don't!" she yelled. The poor footman quickly helped the queen out.

They were King Zeus, Queen Hera, Princess Thalia, and Prince Jason.

King Zeus was tall and burly, and carried himself with a rather arrogant air. He had gray hair that reached his shoulders, a thick gray beard and mustache, and gray eyes. He wore a dark blue doublet.

Queen Hera was beautiful, in a cold way. She had brown hair in an updo and cold brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to say, 'mother knows best', and I disliked that. She wore a long white gown.

Princess Thalia looked plain scary. She had spiky black hair, pale skin, and electric blue eyes that seemed to crackle with energy. She looked tough, rebellious, a troublemaker. She was wearing an indigo gown, and was adorned with sapphire, silver, and amethyst jewelry.

Prince Jason was handsome, with blonde hair, electric blue eyes that were a tad lighter than Thalia's, and a scar on his lip. He looked like a good boy that never got into trouble. He was wearing a baby blue doublet.

They walked up to us, and bowed. Well, except for Princess Thalia. She just stood there, examining her nails.

"Thank you for inviting us." King Zeus said rather formally.

"Yes, we are quite honored." Queen Hera said politely.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us, blah, blah, and all that." Princess Thalia said nonchalantly. Her family's jaws dropped. She looked at them. "What?" King Zeus shook his head, as if he was used to it.

"Thanks for inviting us." Prince Jason said respectfully.

They passed us, and went in.

The next carriage was just as huge, with an emblem of a sea green trident, the symbol of Atlantis.

A prince stepped out, followed by his father. An elegant lady stepped out, gently refusing help.

They were King Poseidon, Queen Sarah, and Prince Perseus.

King Poseidon looked friendly, with black hair, sea green eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a sea green doublet that matched his eyes.

Queen Sarah was beautiful, with brown hair in a half-up, half-down hairstyle and pretty blue eyes. She wore a very pale blue gown. She looked kind, and I liked her immediately.

Prince Perseus was handsome, the spitting image of his father, with windswept black and sea-green eyes. He had a Mediterranean complexion, and was muscular. No, I didn't have a crush on him. Okay, so I did. What's it to you? He was wearing a silvery-gray linen shirt, black pants, boots, a blue quilted vest that was the same exact color of my dress.

They walked up to us, and bowed.

"We are honored to be here." King Poseidon said formally, but he smiled, unlike King Zeus, whose mouth was set in a straight line.

"Thank you for having us. Annabeth, you look lovely." Queen Sarah smiled. I blushed lightly. "Thank you, Queen Sarah." I replied politely. "Oh, call me Sally."

"Thanks for having us." Prince Perseus grinned. My mother and father nodded. "You are welcome here anytime." Father answered. Mother glared at King Poseidon, probably remembering their old rivalry. King Poseidon just grinned, not fazed at all. The royals of Atlantis entered our palace.

The fourth carriage was huge, with the emblem of a black crown, the symbol of Elysium. A princess came out of the carriage, ignoring the footman's offer for help. Another princess, a bit younger, hopped out of the carriage. A prince came out next. A lovely queen was helped out, and the king came out next.

They were King Hades, Queen Persephone, Princess Bianca, Prince Nico, and Princess Hazel.

King Hades looked terrifying, with long black hair, very pale skin, and cold black eyes. He wore armor and a black cape, and his sword hung at his waist.

Queen Persephone was beautiful, with long wavy dark brown eyes, pale brown skin, and brown eyes. She wore a long gown that shimmered and seemed to change color.

Princess Bianca was pretty, with silky dark brown hair and black eyes. She wore a green gown that complimented her slender figure and a necklace made of stones of varying shades of green. She looked sweet and intelligent.

Prince Nico was good-looking, with messy black hair, pale olive skin, and black eyes. He wore a chainmail shirt, pants, boots and a steel gray cape. He looked hardened and tough.

Princess Hazel was pretty, with tightly curled black hair, golden brown skin, and rare gold eyes. She wore a russet brown gown. She looked cute and innocent.

They walked up to us, as the other royals did. They bowed slightly, and just went in, except for Princess Hazel, who said a quick "Pleasure to be here!" and ran in.

The fifth carriage was large, with the emblem of silver scales, the symbols of Scathach. The king came out, then the queen came out, then the princess was helped out, and I swear, Luke's jaw dropped. I snickered quietly.

They were King Akir, Queen Nemesis, and Crown Princess Aine. You were probably expecting Prince Ethan, but he was away, fighting a war in his own little kingdom.

King Akir was handsome, with black hair that reached his shoulders, a Mediterranean complexion, and black eyes. He wore a loose gray linen shirt, a black quilted silk jacket with silver cuffs, black leather gloves, a dark smoky gray quilted vest, and black boots. His sword hung at his waist. He looked like a warrior, his eyes having a hard glint.

Queen Nemesis was lovely, with curly black hair and gray eyes. She wore a long pale green silk gown and a diamond scale pendant on a silver chain. She appeared neutral, but her gray eyes were darting around, analyzing and calculating everything.

Crown Princess Aine was lovely as well, with long jet black hair, the color of ink, that reached her lower back, alabaster skin, and dark steel gray eyes with flecks of black and silver. She wore a steel gray silk gown that gradually turned to black at the bottom, and the long sleeves were bell-shaped. It clung to her slender figure and accentuated her curves. She seemed vivacious, but her eyes had traces of a hard glint, the mark of a warrior.

They walked up to us, and bowed.

"We are quite honored to be here." King Akir said. They walked in.

The sixth carriage was large, and the emblem was elaborate, with two griffins facing each other on their hind legs and a sword down the middle with an olive branch encircling it, the symbol of Highever.

The king stepped out, and helped his sister out.

They were King Aeden and Lady Marian.

King Aeden was good-looking, I suppose, with olive skin, shoulder length black shaggy hair with streaks of white tied into a low loose ponytail. He also had compact muscles, a mustache and stubble. His eyes were yellow, with a grotesque scar running down his right eye. He looked stoic, with a strong jaw and a thick neck. He wore heavy plated armor that was grey, faded, and scarred from battle, and on the chest plate, it had two olive branches forming an "X" with a white dove in the center.

Lady Marian was pretty, with waist length luscious black hair, ivory skin, plump red lips, shining blue eyes, and an hourglass figure. She also had a rather large bosom. She wore a pretty silk gown with varying shades of blue.

King Aeden strode towards us, and Lady Marian walked. He bowed deeply, and she curtseyed.

"It is a pleasure to be here." King Aeden said.

"I'm quite looking forward to the ball." Lady Marian smiled. They went inside. I hoped that the servants were showing the royals to their rooms.

The seventh carriage was large, with an emblem of a green forest, the symbol of Verdanea. The royals were quickly helped out.

They were King Jacobin, Queen Kathleen, Prince Cameron, and Princess Camille.

King Jacobin had light brown hair, the color of dust, brown eyes, and a mustache. He wore a green doublet.

Queen Kathleen was beautiful, with black hair and green eyes. She wore a gray dress.

Prince Cameron was good-looking, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark brown doublet.

Princess Camille was beautiful, with dark jet black hair that went to her waist, tan skin, and eyes the color of amber. Her face had a rounded shape to it. Her lips were thin, and her eyes were the shape of almonds. She wore a dark purple silk gown, with a few layers of black chiffon underneath the dress, with long sleeves going to her wrists. The dress had a little v-neck, and the v-neck was outlined by a silver thread.

They walked past us, and went into the palace.

The eighth carriage was large, with a black panther, the emblem of Macha. The king and his daughter climbed out.

They were King Alined and his daughter Princess Alisette.

King Alined was tall. He had no hair on his head whatsoever. He looked shifty and wary. He wore a chainmail shirt, pants, and a cape.

Princess Alisette was very beautiful, with long honey blond hair that was straight all the way to her ears, then ended with tiny silky curls, flawless pale skin, and dark eyes; one eye covered by her hair in a sultry fashion. She wore a very scandalous looking gown that I wouldn't be caught dead in. It was crimson brocade, and it exposed her shoulders and the top of her bosom. She was fanning herself with a elegant silvery-white fan.

We spent the rest of the day greeting royals, such as the twin rulers Apollo and Artemis, Luke's father Hermes and his sons, Lady Aphrodite and her daughters Piper, Silena, Lacy, and Drew, along with her husband Tristan, Aphrodite's former husband Hephaestus with his sons Beckendorf and Leo, his daughter Nyssa, and his queen Esperanza, and many others.

After we welcomed them, I was exhausted. I retired to my chambers, got undressed into my shift, and fell asleep.

(A/N: That was a long chapter. Don't worry, I'm still accepting OCs, so keep 'em coming!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I have tons of brain juice right now! I'm really excited about this! Such an awesome response! Yay! My top two reviewers are Ridicule and Ghost132! You rock!)

*Annabeth's POV*

I walked through the halls, occasionally spotting other royals traipsing through. Sophia walked towards me, wearing an ornate golden gown with her typical circlet, necklace and hair laden with tiny pearls and jewels.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing, Princess. Luke will be mine. After all, I always get what I want." she whispered in my ear. I straightened and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Sophia, Sophia, Sophia. Don't forget, I also get what I want, and I want you to stay away from Luke." Sophia just huffed and walked away.

I kept walking until I heard a scream of rage. Looking out the window, I spotted Aine in the training field, giving Luke a glare that could freeze time. I ran to the training field as fast as I could.

"I'll kill you, Castellan!" Aine roared. I ran towards Luke. "_What_ did you do?" I hissed.

"I _may_ have called Aine a joke of a warrior." Luke faltered. I smacked my forehead. "Luke, never, _ever_ insult a warrior of Scathach, unless you want to be ripped apart!"

Aine had taken off her gown, and was wearing a typical outfit of a female warrior of Scathach, a grey linen shirt, dark brown pants, black heeled boots, silver cuffs, a silver plated belt, olive leather gloves, and her sword was strapped to her waist. Her hair was in a fishtail braid, probably to keep her hair out of her face so she could properly rip apart Luke. Instead of looking calm and neutral as when she first arrived, her eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Okay, okay, I can get you out of this, just give a second." I started forming a plan in my mind. "How about _now_, Annie?" Luke muttered. "I got it!" I exclaimed.

I walked towards Aine, who was swinging her sword around. Even though she wanted to mutilate Luke, I had to admit, her swordsmanship was quite impressive. "Aine?"

She stopped to look at me, stabbing her silver claymore into the ground. "What do you want, princess?" she asked.

"I would like you to not rip apart Luke." I said. Aine scoffed. "Why shouldn't I? He insulted me."

"I know, I know, but instead of killing him, you should just fight him. If you win, he'll know that you're not a joke." Aine contemplated my idea. "Fine. I can't wait for this." I stuck out my hand. Instead of shaking it, Aine gripped my forearm, the way my father greets kings. I gripped her forearm as well. Well, her cuff anyway.

She strode towards Luke. "Castellan! Your friend here-" She jabbed her sword towards me, and I took a step back so I didn't get nicked. "convinced me to not kill you, but merely fight you. I'll try not to hurt your pretty face."

Luke smirked. "Well, I'd hate to mar _your_ pretty face." He drew Backbiter. Aine picked up her sword. They circled the field, swords at the ready. Aine charged first. Luke neatly sidestepped.

"What sort of move is that?" Aine asked. Luke looked incredulous. "You don't use the sidestep in Scathach?" Aine shook her head. "We do not use such cowardly moves."

"We use it all the time in Caduceus." This time, Luke swung the sword towards Aine. Aine swiftly backflipped. "I thought you didn't use those kind of moves." Luke teased. Aine shrugged. "I'm learning."

They spent the next half-hour slashing, parrying, and dodging until Aine tripped on a rock. I made another mental note to get someone to get all the rocks out of the training field.

Luke knelt down and held the edge of Backbiter to her throat. "I win." Luke said triumphantly. Aine sighed. "I suppose you did." Her long eyelashes fluttered, and I knew what she was doing. She touched his jaw, and whispered, "You're an amazing swordsman. Maybe," she blew a little on Luke's face, "You could teach me some moves." Luke looked dazed. Aine smirked, and kneed Luke's rib. He fell over, and Aine got up in a flash, the tip of her sword held at his chest. "I win." She held her hand out, and Luke grabbed it, pulling himself up.

"Gods, I really need to stop getting beaten by girls. I guess you aren't a joke of a warrior." Aine smiled. "You were pretty good yourself. Let's go back." They walked towards the palace.

I smiled and followed them. Back at the palace, Sophia walked towards Luke, shoving Aine out of the way. "Luke, would you like to sit by me at dinner tonight?" Sophia asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Alisette walked by.

"Luke, weren't you going to sit by me and Aine?" Luke blinked for a second, looking confused. "Huh? Right, yeah, sorry Sophia, maybe another time." Sophia smiled, but it looked a little forced.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm just going to get ready for dinner tonight." Sophia walked away. "I've got to get ready too." Alisette said. She walked away, her hips swaying slightly. Aine turned Luke and I. "Well, I must be off. See ya later!" she rushed off. "Well, Lukie, I'm getting ready too. See ya!" As I was running off, I could faintly here Luke call, "Wait, don't leave me! Sophia might come back! And don't call me Lukie!" I laughed to myself.

When I was back in my room, I rang the bell. Freya rushed in.

"Yes, milady?" she asked. "I need to get ready for dinner." I answered. "Anything in particular, my lady?"

"Surprise me."

Freya grabbed a sea-green silk gown the color of Percy's eyes. It had silver leaf embroidery down the side. I went behind the screen and put it on, and Freya laced it up. I headed to my dressing table. I put on my aquamarine necklace and earrings. Freya lightly powdered my face and stained my lips a light pink color. She brushed out my curls and braided it into a fishtail, letting a curl frame my face. She set my tiara in my hair. I got up and put on sea green slippers.

"You are free to go." I told Freya. She dipped her head and left the room. Checking my appearance in the mirror one more time, I left the room.

Thalia was in the hall, wearing another indigo dress with a sort of long-sleeved jacket made of black chiffon and held at the waist with a silver brooch.

When I entered the dining room, a flash caught my eye. I spotted Prince Lewis of Lareidith. He had blonde hair and doe-brown eyes. He was wearing a flashy blue doublet, and was wearing tons of rings, and a ornate crown. Every time the light hit him, a flash hit my eye, blinding me.

I took my seat at the table between my mother and Perseus. I spotted Sophia watching Luke, and I smirked. Aine and Alisette seemed to be good company, because Luke looked like he was enjoying himself.

Aine was wearing a silvery-white silk gown with tiny diamond snowflakes sewn onto the top of her bodice. Her hair was in a fancy updo, a curl framing her face, and a silver circlet set in her hair. She had obviously curled her hair, because it was straight before. She was laughing at something that Luke had said.

Alisette's dress wasn't as revealing as before. It was a simple pale pink silk dress that split at the skirt to reveal a white chiffon underskirt. It had lots of delicate silver filigree embroidery adorning the bodice and overskirt. She wore a silver circlet on top of her head. Her hair was down again, one side of her hair covering one eye. She was smiling and lightly fanning herself with her elegant silvery-white fan.

Servants were running around, refilling goblets and holding serving platters.

"Astrid, don't play with your food. We aren't back home." I heard a stern voice say. I turn around and spotted a brown haired woman scolding her daughter. Her daughter, Astrid was playing with her food.

Astrid had long wavy brown hair and pretty green eyes. She was wearing a light blue gown with thin long sleeves. She sighed and began to eat her food properly. Her mother smiled and turned back to her husband. Astrid smiled mischievously and started playing with her food again.

I chuckled to myself. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Perseus.

"Yes, Perseus?" I said politely. Perseus winced slightly.

"Yeah, can you not call me Perseus?" he asked. I sighed. "Then what else am I supposed to call you?" Perseus smiled. "Call me Percy." I smiled in spite on myself. "Alright...Percy."

"Thanks. Anyway, I just want to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Maybe we could head to the training field, or go riding, maybe hunting, 'cause you seem like the kind of girl that likes that kind of stuff." Percy said. "Sure, I'd love to." I replied. "Great!" Percy turned back to his meal.

I smiled to myself and turned back to my own meal.

(A/N: That's it for me. Don't worry, I'll be introducing more characters in my next chapter.

There will be no Thalico. I was thinking about it, but I like reading fanfics about them being cousins.

I have a Pinterest account!

Link: www . pinterest salome burnley / my - syoc - medieval /

(remove spaces)

Here is the OC list.

Aine, Alisette, Freya, Sophia, Sefa, Eira, Lune and their families; me

Eris, Astrid and their families; h3rmi0ne

Lewis and his family; Ridicule

Aedan and Marian: Ghost132

Rosie and her family: .Strange

Ace and his family:NeverForgiveorForget161616

Camille and her family: Queen of Fallen Angels

Kristen: CFaDr105

Selene and her family: RockAngel2642

Alaisia and her family: AlaisiaProtector

Dawn and her family: Moon's Daughter

Morgan and her family: Guest

Keep sending them OCs! :D


End file.
